Escola doida,alunos mais ainda!
by Megas Furri-chan
Summary: Aqui está minha primeira fic! Yaoi,provavelmente Lemon.. MuitosxOC
1. Chegando na joça do colégio novo

Um jovem chegava a caminhar na sua nova escola

Um jovem chegava a caminhar na sua nova escola. Tinha cabelos longos, verde-claros e volumosos, que estavam presos. Tinha uma face delicada e macia. Ele chega na escola. Muitas garotas e alguns garotos olhavam para ele curiosos, e um tanto confusos, achando que era uma garota. Seu nome era Mizune Namimaru. Ele está na frente da classe, se apresentando.

- IAÊ POVO!! Me chamo Mizune Namimaru e vou abalar esse colégio!!  
- Namimaru? Isso é nome de garota? – Pergunta um Naruto confuso.  
- Você está vendo alguma garota aqui, idiota?  
- Chega, vocês!! Vamos começar a aula. Nami-san sente-se ao lado do Sasuke. – Dizia Kakashi,o professor de Literatura.

No intervalo, Namimaru teve que enfrentar a zona que era a fila do almoço, já que a escola era interna. Depois do almoço, estava voltando para a sala quando...  
- Olá. – Disse o professor de ciências, Orochimaru, que já estava passando a mão na bunda do pobre Namimaru...  
- Velho pedófilo! Toma isso!! – Disse Namimaru, aplicando no velho pervertido um chute no estômago.  
- Aí,garoto! Já ta pegando o ritmo, né? – disse Kiba,que estava chegando com Shikamaru na sala,atrasados como sempre.  
- Muito bem, Namimaru-san. – disse Neji.  
- Eu prefiro que me chamem de Nami-kun.  
Na sala,encontrou Sasuke em uma cadeira e sua mochila na cadeira de Nami.  
- Você poderia por obséquio retirar a sua mochila daí? – Disse Nami,irônico.  
- Hmm..Não.. – Disse um Sasuke frio.  
- Ah é.. Lembrei que tenho braços..eu mesmo faço isso.. – Nami pegou a mochila e jogou no colo de Sasuke, que estava quase explodindo, só não explodiu pra manter sua pose de "fodão do pedaço".  
Enquanto isso, Naruto apenas ria de Nami, que percebeu..  
- Aí,fica ligado. Quem acha tudo gozado é faxineira de motel,sacou?  
Tenten,Sakura,Ino e Hinata conversavam no canto da sala. Agora sim,ia conhecer seus colegas.

Eu sei,eu sei..saiu clichê,né? DEIXEM REVIEW, SENÃO DEIDARA VAI ART IS A BANG YOU!! XD


	2. A excursão maluca Parte 1

Um mês depois, acontece uma excursão e Nami fica sabendo de algumas coisinhas sobre o professor Orochimaru.

Um mês depois, acontece uma excursão e Nami fica sabendo de algumas coisinhas sobre o professor Orochimaru. Agora, Nami já tem o seu grupo: Nami, Kiba e Naruto. Quando Nami vê o estado do ônibus da excursão.

- To fora! Isso não é um microônibus, é uma passagem pro caixão!  
- Mas Nami! É apenas uma viagem normal! – diz Naruto, que quer muito que Nami vá com ele, pois já tem algum interesse, mas ninguém sabe disso.  
- "Viagem normal".. Mas você ganha de brinde uma desova anormal! Desgraçado..  
- Não precisa ficar me xingando!  
- Num é tu não, Naru! É o professor pedófilo! Ah, então é nessas viagens que ele pega os alunos.. Tá certo.. Vambora, Naru! A gente vai arrasar esse professor!  
- Hai! – Dizem Naruto e Kiba.  
- Sakura,já que você não vai,minha casa ta na tua mão. Não quero homem lá dentro e quero a casa limpa.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar sua casa um brinco! – Diz Sakura,animada. (nessa fic a Sakura é meio lesa, não liguem pra ela..)  
- Se ficar limpa eu já agradeço..Aqui,cuidado com o ralo do banheiro,que ta entupido,e o chuveiro as vezes não fecha! Meu celular - fixo, é só pra atender, não usa! Só liga pra mim se for emergência!  
- Ta bem, Nami!

A viagem foi horrível..Divisão de cabines,já que a viagem ia demorar 3 dias.  
Cabine 1: Nami,Sasuke e Neji.  
Cabine 2: Shikamaru,Naruto e Lee.  
Cabine 3: Kiba, Shino e Gaara  
Cabine 4: Ino,Hinata e Temari.  
Cabine 5: Karin e Tenten.

Na cabine 1..  
- Nami, no primeiro dia de aula,você era chato.. – disse Sasuke. – Agora,você é legal..Mesmo..  
- Que bom que acha isso "vou sair de fininho,chamar o Naru e vamos lá na cabine dos professores..pelo que eu soube,Orochimaru vai tentar violar alguma garota..ou garoto..

Continua..

Agora,respondendo reviews..ou melhor,review,já que até agora eu só recebi uma,né..

Hinaxchan:  
Que bom que gostou Espero que continue acompanhando essa fic!


	3. A excursão maluca Parte 2

Desculpa gente,meu pc tava com defeito

Desculpa gente,meu pc tava com defeito.. Vamos continuar!

Nami está andando pelo corredor do ônibus quando ouve um grito... Ele vai para a cabine dos professores e lá encontra Orochimaru tentando estuprar a coitada da Hinata.. Nami dá uma voadora na cara do pedófilo,que desmaia.

- Hina, você tá bem?  
- S-sim.. o/o

Orochimaru foi trancado no bagageiro,até chegar em uma cidade,onde é preso.

Na casa de Nami,Sakura e Tayuya estão assistindo novela.

- Já imaginou o Nami-kun uma hora dessas,só passeando e tomando banho de cachoeira.. – Diz Sakura.  
- Ô garoto de sorte,esse Nami!..er..Sakura? Chinelo bóia? – Diz Tayuya. O chão todo alagado.. – AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! O que que o Nami vai falar quando ver isso??  
- Vai falar suas filhas da p...

No ônibus,troveja e chove muito. Nami sente medo e vai pra cabine do Naruto.  
- Naru,posso dormir aqui? Eu tenho medo de trovão.. – Disse Nami,que achava que Naruto ia rir,mas ele deixou.. – Mas só não chega muito perto,ta?

Nami dorme. No outro dia...  
- Gente,vamos cantar um pouco? – Disse Nami.

Cada um canta uma música...Fizeram um concurso entre si de canto. Cada um cantou muito bem..Quando chega na vez de Nami..  
- Vou cantar uma música chamada Fixed Mind, de Shiratori Yuri. (Obs: Créditos a .)

Sarigenasa wo enjiteru

Watashi nara itsuka kiete

Kioku ni sae nokoranakute ii ketsumatsu ga

Fusawashii to omoeru no

Dakara sotto magirekonda

Seikatsu datta soboku na hibi

Hitsuyou naraba yonde kamawanai

Sono mae ni ki ga tsuite shimau tokoro no

Sonzai... sonzai...

Chigau jigen de ha

Onna no ko toshite irareta no ka mo ne

Aa, kangaeta kedo dame da wa

Sukoshi kono sekai narete miwataseba

Kinou-teki ni ha okashisugiru deshou

Reisei ni ne shori-shite

Sou reisei ni ne shori-shite!

Todos ficam boquiabertos. A voz de Nami é incrível!  
- Eu pedi pra Sakura colocar alguns CD's animados dela na minha mochila. Aqui. – Ouve-se uma música infantil.. Nami liga pra Sakura.

- Alou? – Sakura faz uma voz melosa.  
- Sakura,eu te conheço tanto que só pelo seu alô já vi que deu problema.  
- Problema? Ehehehe,claro que não. Foi só o chuveiro que eu esqueci ligado e aí a casa alagou..  
- Tu vai ver minha mão na tua cara quando eu voltar,sua infeliz. Aliás,era o que eu devia ter feito quando tu fez uma besteira e deixou um bilhete lá em casa dizendo que foi sem querer com cê-cedilha!! E que CD's eram aqueles,sua lerda?  
- São os CDS animados! Eu coloquei no aniversário de 4 anos da minha irmã Sakuya e ninguém ficou desanimado!  
- Mas tu não é gente não. Tu é a reencarnação da mula-sem-cabeça,sua PÔIA! Quando eu chegar aí a gente se acerta. Aí aconteceu blá,blá,blá.. – Nami conta a história de Orochimaru.  
- Nami,você falou tanta coisa que eu me perdi! Pode voltar do começo?  
- Do começo,sua anta? Então foi assim: No começo o teu pai se apaixonou por uma mula. Daí tiveram você. Você nasceu,tonta! Presta atenção! Vê se não me entope essa pia e não gaste meus créditos,só quando eu ligar a cobrar,ta? Tchau,mulinhah!

Continua..

Jikai:  
Nami,depois da excursão,volta pra casa. Alguém mais se apaixona por ele..

Alguém pode dar uma sugestão de quem vai se apaixonar por Nami?Quem falar primeiro ganha créditos pela sugestão!

Respondendo reviews..  
Rukiazinha

Vaaleu Rukinhah! Podexá que eu vou caprichar!


	4. Dormindo na casa do Nami

Antes de começar a nossa historinha infantil \o

Antes de começar a nossa historinha infantil \o... eu vou explicar porque o Nami-chan tem casa,já que o colégio é interno. Quando o Nami disse "Sakura,cuida da minha casa" significa o seu apartamento,que cada aluno tem um individualmente, para evitar lemon - ou coisa parecida... Agora,vamos continuar nossa história dos confins do infer. quer dizer, escola...

No intervalo de 30 min,estava tendo uma pequena competição de "caras fofas de Onegaiiii!!" Chegou a vez da Sasuke,depois Naruto e Nami.

- Onegaaaiii!! – Disse Sasuke,com a cara mais fofa que conseguira.  
- Onegai! – Disse Naruto, com uma cara mais fofa ainda...  
- O-ne-ga-i-ne!! – Nami faz a cara mais kawaiiiii deste mundo... Sasuke e Naruto caem de hemorragia nasal. – Vou cantar e dançar um pouco... Sasu-chan, Naru-chan e Gaa-chan, venham também! Vamos dançar Motteke! Sailor fuku! – Entrega pompons – Eu vou cantar e dançar,vocês também!

_**aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!**_

_**RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu.**_

_**ganbaccha yacchacha**_

_**sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo**_

_**ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!!**_

nanka daru nanka deru

aishiteru are ikko ga chigatterunruu

_nayminbou koutetsubou_

_oishinbou ii kagen ni shinasai_

**tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte**

**iwayuru futsu no onya no ko**

odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari da-da-da

_**BON-BON ouendan**_

_**Let's get! CHERII PAI**_

_**RAN-RAN kangeikai**_

_**Look up! SENSEISHON**_

_**Hai! sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei**_

_**butsukatte tokemashita bouzen**_

_**ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAA**_

_**motte ike!**_

_**saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu**_

_**SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ??ketsuron**_

_**getsuyoubi na no ni!**_

_**kigen warui no dou suru yo?**_

_**natsu fuku ga ii no desu ??kyawaii**_

_**sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan**_

_**ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!!**_

_**  
**_Legenda:  
Nami-chan  
_Naru-chan  
_**Sasu-chan  
**Gaa-chan_**  
Todos**_

Terminada a música,estavam todos exaustos. Como o quarto dos garotos era muito longe,pediram pra dormir na casa de Nami. Nami deixou,mas só tinha uma cama na casa de Nami,e esta era king size. Então,dormiram todos lá,cada um com uma barreira de travesseiros. Estão todos dormindo, Sasuke acorda. Olha pro rosto de Nami.

Sasuke's POV

Nami-chan é kawaii. Minto,ele é MUITO kawaii. O irmão dele,que é meu amigo e se chama Midorimaru, me disse que ele tem sono pesado. Talvez eu possa tentar beijá-lo...  
Eu chego perto e dou um selinho nele, que dormindo aprofunda-o. Eu fico surpreso. Eu vou dormir.

Naruto's POV

Eu gosto muito do Nami-chan,mas será que ele gosta de mim? Nami estende a mão e começa a fazer cafuné em mim... É tão bom... Mas acho que vou dormir agora.

Nami's POV

Zzzzzzz. Hm? Porque minha boca ta tão perto do Sasu-chan? E porque minha mão está na cabeça do Naru-chan? Provavelmente é a minha crise de sonambulismo.


End file.
